Armando Réndiz
Veracruz, México |ingreso_doblaje = 1986 (33 años) |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activo |voz = Grave |demo = Exorcista_(1973)_Arzobispo_Michael_(ARendiz).ogg |edad = |nacionalidad = Mexicano |sexo = Masculino }} [[Archivo:Batmaniniciad|thumb|230px|'Armando Réndiz' como Alfred Pennyworth (Min: 0:13).]] GranPatriarca.png|El Gran Patriarca en Dragon Ball Z, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Maurice .png|Maurice en la franquicia de Madagascar, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Kapitan.png|Skipper Riley en Aviones, Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate y Vita-Minabono, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Tímido.png|Tímido en el redoblaje de Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. SPM-DrOctopus.png|Dr. Octopus en la recordada serie de Spider-Man de los años 90, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Alfred Pennyworthbi.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth (Michael Caine) en Batman inicia, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. RobertHanson G&F.jpg|Robert Hanson en Grace and Frankie, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Raymond Tusk.png|Raymond Tusk (2ª voz) en House of Cards, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Ben-ESHA.png|Tio Ben (Martin Sheen) en El sorprendente Hombre Araña, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Anunciador Cub.png|Anunciador Cub en Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate: Mate Monster Truck. Josh - Cars 2.png|Cabo Josh Colant en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas. Iguanadon TLBT3.jpg|Iguanadon en La tierra antes del tiempo III: El tiempo de la gran entrega. Kosh TLBT3.jpg|Kosh también en La tierra antes del tiempo III: El tiempo de la gran entrega. Hypacrosaurus TLBT3.jpeg|Hypacrosaurus también en La tierra antes del tiempo III: El tiempo de la gran entrega. Padre de Cera TLBT5.jpg|Padre de Cera (Topsy) en La tierra antes del tiempo V: La isla misteriosa. Yar.png|Yar en Dinosaurio. Chunk - TS3R.png|Chunk en Toy Story 3. Lou-lo-duca-bee-movie-18.8.jpg|Lou Lo Duca en Bee Movie: La historia de una abeja. Carl Turbo.PNG|Carl en Turbo. Mosca quejándose por su dinero - BL.png|Mosca quejándose por su dinero en Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura. Insecto autobús - BL.png|Insecto autobús también en Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura. MayordomoIJIII.gif|Mayordomo (Vernon Dobtcheff) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (redoblaje). Bing.png|Bing en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. Santa Expreso.gif|Santa Claus en El Expreso Polar. Kerim.jpg|Kerim Bey (Pedro Armendáriz) en 007: Desde Rusia con amor (redoblaje). 118356.jpg|Dr. O'Shay en Astroboy (2003). Popsjohnny.gif|Pops (1ª voz) en Johnny Bravo. Chester_KND.png|Chester (1ª voz) en KND: Los chicos del barrio. MHCHwr (9).png|Sr. Hackington "Hack" en la serie y películas de Monster High. Poderoso tuerto.png|El poderoso tuerto en El zapatero y la princesa (Versión VHS). Ga'hoole Bubo.png|Bubo en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. Alcalde DGZ.png|Alcalde de Ciudad Satán también en Dragon Ball Z. Hombre torneo.png|Hombre del torneo que habla con Babidi (ep. 242) también en Dragon Ball Z. Kaio Oeste.png|Kaiosama del Oeste también en Dragon Ball Z (epis. 278-279). Grandpa Son Gohan - DB Uranai Baba Saga.png|Abuelo Gohan en Dragon Ball Z Kai y en algunas películas de la franquicia Dragón Ball. Kurt tanya.jpg|Kurt von Rudersdorf en Saga of Tanya the Evil. Gozaburo Kaiba.png|Gozaburo Kaiba en Yu-Gi-Oh!. GordonCom2.gif|Comisionado Gordon en Batman regresa (Ambos doblajes). Brutal Howell.gif|Brutus "Brutal" Howell en Milagros inesperados. E8eb35df7d3c13871b1955df365c4329.jpg|Líder capa roja en Ojos bien cerrados. FightClub 179Pyxurz.jpg|Detective Stern en El club de la pelea. Arzobispo michael tese.png|Arzobispo Michael en el redoblaje de El exorcista. BazeMalbusRO.png|Baze Malbus en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars. Dr. Wonka.jpeg|Dr. Wilbur Wonka (Christopher Lee) en Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate. Ozzelv.jpg|Almirante Kendal Ozzel en el redoblaje de Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca. Boba Fett HS Fathead.png|Boba Fett en el doblaje especial de Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. SBcaSloan.png|Sloan (Morgan Freeman) en Se busca. ADRIAN.jpg|Adrian en Huge in France: Anónimo otra vez. Creedy.jpg|Sr. Creedy en V de venganza. 8188-29116.jpg|Sir. John Talbot (Anthony Hopkins) en El hombre lobo. 5252-26181.jpg|General Ross en Hulk. Star tek(2) -1c.jpg|Wolf en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (segunda mitad de la serie). RF3SrBoswell.png|Sr. Boswell en Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio. 25310-18163.jpg|Jefe de Taberna en el redoblaje de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza. Ecliptor.jpg|Ecliptor (Lex Lang) en Power Rangers: En el Espacio. JefePolicíaHES1971.png|Jefe de Policía en el segundo redoblaje de Harry el Sucio. Mifune Matrix3.gif|Capitán Mifune en Matrix revoluciones. Bane Matrix2.gif|Bane en Matrix recargado. EdgarJacobi.jpg|Edgar Jacobi / Moloch the Mystic en Watchmen: Los vigilantes. Comisary Frank.png|Comisionado Frank en Gremlins. 102873809 o-2.jpg|Dr. Wilbur Wonka en Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate. Francis Guinan as Master Pakku.jpg|Maestro Agua en El último maestro del aire. Thompson ORojo.gif|Tnte. Comandante Thompson en La caza del Octubre Rojo. SheriffPruitt.jpg|Sheriff Pruitt (Brett Rice) en Súper 8. 16037-20093.gif|Capitán Quiggle en True Romance. Epk0106Archie.jpg|Archie en Pokémon Advanced Generation. Miyagi (MB).png|Miyagi en Megalo Box. Muto (JG).png|Coronel Mutō en Joker Game. Rumbs.png|Rumbs en La visión de Escaflowne. Mushin.png|Maestro Mushin en Inuyasha. Worton8.jpg|Worton Ventus en Bakugan: El Surgimiento de Mechtanium. EMH-Lider.png|El Lider en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta (Primera Temporada). Cog_colonelvictorhoffman_universe_540x540-d9b5fac5f2544c1a97499ed5e4609ac7.jpg|Coronel Victor Hoffman en Gears of War. Sam_Melnick.jpg|Sam Jillius en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. GLEN.jpg|Glenn en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Bm lars.jpg|Lars también en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Grandpa.png|Abuelo en Caillou. 10 Sr. Finis Everglot.jpg|Sr. Finis Everglot en El cadáver de la novia. LouieSeason3.png|Louie en El increíble mundo de Gumball (Desde la Temporada 3). Juez Roy Spleen.jpg|Juez Roy Spleen en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Papá Pitufo Los Pitufos (pelicula).png|Papá Pitufo en las películas de Los Pitufos. IB-Strickland.png|Director Strickland en Estoy en la banda. Wheatley-RNCD.png|Ken Wheatley en Jurassic World: El reino caído. DodoAIW10.png|Uilleam / Dodo en Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010). X-M5CapitánNaval.png|Capitán naval (Michael Ironside) en X-Men: Primera generación. TBC Andy's father.png|El Padre de Andy en el redoblaje de El club de los cinco. TWS-DrList.png|Dr. List en Capitán América y el soldado del invierno. Winston Churchill Rod Taylor Bastardos sin Gloria.png|Winston Churchill en Bastardos sin gloria. Quincy Jones.png|Quincy Jones en Fantasía 2000. La dimensión desconocida-serie de TV -1a1.jpg|Narrador (Rod Serling, redoblaje de algunos episodios) de La dimensión desconocida. BBBHank.png|Hank en la película de Bumblebee. Snapshot 60 (3).png|Sr. Rivetti en Tortugas Ninja (2014). Adam Shadowchild.jpg|Adam Shadowchild en Paul. Dr-jumba-jookiba-stitch-9.78.jpg|Jumba en ¡Stitch!. Enoch.jpg|Enoch (ep. 11) en Ben 10. Dr. Animo pose.png|Dr. Aloysius James Animo en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena, Ben 10: Omniverse y Ben 10 (2016). Rook da.png|Rook Da en Ben 10: Omniverse. Inspector 13.png|Inspector 13 en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Krusty.png|Krusty, el payaso en Los Simpson (algunos episodios). Chowder Árbol.jpg|Árbol en Chowder. Ernie-devlin-harvey-birdman-attorney-at-law-2.27.jpg|Ernie Devlin en Harvey Birdman, abogado. Ras pu tin.png|Rasputin, la rana loca en Tortugas Ninja (2012). Dr-gillman-hotel-transylvania-the-series.png|Dr. Gillman en Hotel Transylvania: La serie. Skipper.jpeg|Skipper Shelton en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. (Temp. 2). Caballero extrahuevordinario.png|Viejo Caballero en Un show más (Temp. 4ª). Sheriff-johnson-hot-wheels-battle-force-5-2.48.jpg|Sheriff Johnson en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. LBMammoth CDD.png|LB. Mammoth en Los gatos no bailan. Sarge.png|Sargento en Valiant. GeorgeCliffordPelicula.jpg|George Wolfsbottom en Clifford, el gran perro colorado: La película. Mr camacho.png|Sr. Camacho en ¡Oye Arnold!. William-shakespeare-gnomeo-and-juliet-20.4.jpg|William Shakespeare en Gnomeo y Julieta. Ghost- la sombra del amor-2q.jpg|Lyle Ferguson en Ghost: La sombra del amor. Ghost-la sombra del amor-2c.jpg|Sacerdote en funeral también en Ghost: La sombra del amor. El padrino-1972-1g.jpg|Nazorine en El Padrino (Redoblaje). Jay leno eldls-lbdb2.png|Jay Leno en El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2. Sacerdote phbr.jpg|Sacerdote en Pearl Harbor. Policia Elemento.jpeg|Policía en El quinto elemento. William T. Smith.gif|Piloto F-16 en Armageddon. QAAN Turistas.png|Turistas en Querida, agrandé al niño. WW17fotografo.png|Fotógrafo en Mujer Maravilla (2017). 9433-14804.gif|Ministro (Stephen King) en Cementerio de mascotas. StevenSpielbergAP.gif|Steven Spielberg en Austin Powers en Goldmember. PirataConSombrero.JPG|Pirata con sombrero en Mike, Lu y Og. Viejogruñon.jpg|Viejo Rivers en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. Santa claus - tuff puppy.png|Santa Claus en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Lester - tuf puppy.png|Lester también en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Policia koala - tuff puppy.JPG|Policía Koala también en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Michael Crane - tuff puppy.png|Michael Crane y también en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Supercampeones.jpg|Locutor de los partidos en el anime Supercampeones y sus películas. TBC Presentation.png|Hizo la presentación de El club de los cinco. Michael_Caine_2017.jpg|Es la voz habitual del actor Michael Caine. Ian McShane.jpg|También es la voz habitual de Ian McShane. LimaDuarte.jpg|También es la voz habitual del actor brasileño Lima Duarte. Armando Réndiz (Nació el 22 de septiembre de 1937) es un locutor y actor de doblaje mexicano con más de 30 años en el ámbito. Es mejor conocido por doblar a el Dr. Octopus en Spider-Man, Maurice en Madagascar, Pops en Johnny Bravo, Louie en El increíble mundo de Gumball, Sam Jillius en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio y a Raymond Tusk en House of Cards, entre muchos otros. Ademas de también doblar a actores de la talla de Ted Levine, Michael Caine, Robert Forster e Ian McShane. Biografía O'riginario de Veracruz, estado de Veracruz, y llegó a la Ciudad de México en el año 1957. Su preparación actoral la realizó en el Instituto Andrés Soler (1966-1968), perteneciente a la Asociación Nacional de Actores (ANDA); además, estudió locución de radio y televisión. Sus estudios académicos incluyen la Licenciatura en Derecho Penal. Ingresó dentro de la especialidad del doblaje de voz en el año 1986. A la par de doblaje, Armando se ha desarrollado profesionalmente en la radio. Actualmente, combina su trabajo en doblaje, con la televisión y la locución comercial. Filmografía Películas 'Michael Caine * Alfred Pennyworth en Batman inicia * Alfred Pennyworth en Batman: El caballero de la noche (trailers) * John Cutter en El gran truco (versión Warner/TV/Netflix) * Henry Lair en Lazos de familia Ian McShane * Ron Parfitt en Furia cubana * Frank Powell en Hot Rod: Saltando el destino * Merriman Lyon en Los seis signos de la luz * Brinkman en Agente Cody Banks (1° doblaje) Ted Levine * Ken Wheatley en Jurassic World: El reino caído (2018) * Detective Lou Toback en Gángster americano * General Woodman en Evolución Robert Forster * General Edward Clegg en Londres bajo fuego * Robert "Bob" Bold en Autómata * Jack en Guerra de dragones Jeffrey Tambor * Quince en ¿Conoces a Joe Black? * Adam Shadowchild en Paul * Alan Blanchard en El gran escándalo Richard Jenkins * Earl Huttinger en Dicen por ahí... * Agente Boshane en Irene, yo y mi otro yo * Victor en La llave mágica Eddie Jones * Samuel en Alma de héroes * Buddy Wallace en Sneakers * Earl en Dancer, Texas Martin Sheen * Frank en Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo * Tío Ben Parker en El sorprendente Hombre Araña Bruce McGill * Teniente Brooks en Un novato en apuros * Walter Hagen en Leyendas de vida Craig T. Nelson * Martin en 30 días para ir a la cárcel * James Salinger en Los hombres de negocios Terence Stamp * Arthur Harris en Balada para un ángel * Thompson en Los agentes del destino Patrick Stewart * Rey Ricardo Corazón de León en Las locas aventuras de Robin Hood (2ª versión) * Dr. Jonas en El complot Forest Whitaker * Ker en Batalla final: Tierra * Ira en Donde viven los monstruos Rade Serbedzija * Tibor en Euroviaje censurado * Andrei Strasser en Joe Brian Cox * Robert McKee en El ladrón de orquídeas * Douglas Baxter en The Flying Scotsman Len Cariou * Hank en Bumbleblee * Ray Nichols en Las confesiones del Sr. Schmidt * Charles White en Momento crítico Malcolm McDowell * O.B. Keeler en Bobby Jones, la historia de un campeón * Gangster 55 en El gángster número 1 Alan Blumenfeld * Sr. Williamson en Pathology (Segunda versión) * Larry en Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason Vive Bill Smitrovich * Thompson en Control total * Juez Franks en Una idea brillante Charles Dance * Thomas en Inframundo: El despertar * Rey Tallious en Una loca aventura medieval Dan Hedaya * Richard Nixon en Aventuras en la Casa Blanca * Gene Salvatore en Por amor o por dinero Morgan Freeman * Sloan en Se busca * Jim en Violencia en la tempestad (redoblaje) Jonathan Winters * Papá Pitufo en Los Pitufos 2 * Papá Pitufo en Los Pitufos Tom Wilkinson * Stephen en El último beso * Charles Cornwallis en El patriota Andy Romano * Almirante Bates en Alerta máxima 2 * Almirante Bates en Alerta máxima (doblaje original) Otros * Hank (Len Cariou) en Bumblebee (2018) * Fotógrafo en Mujer Maravilla (2017) * Baze Malbus (Jiang Wen) en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016) * Carl Pronger (Kevin Dunn) en Espiando a los vecinos (2016) * Tío Oggie (Nicholas Amer) en Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares (2016) * Director Kent (Phil Reeves) en Un espía y medio (2016) * Vice Master Henry Jackson (Richard Johnson) en El hombre que conocía el infinito (2015) * Primer ministro (Vuthichard Photphurin) en Sin escape (2015) * Vigilante de gobierno (Jackson Pyle) en Los 4 fantásticos (2015) * Pepper adulto / Narrador (Barry Ford) en El gran pequeño (2015) * Jack Rainier (Adrian Sparks) en La noche del demonio: Capítulo 3 (2015) * Khan Mubi (Shelly Desai) en Héroe de centro comercial 2 (2015) * Solomon (Adi Handac) en El Rey Escorpión 4: La llave del poder (2015) * Earl Morgan (John Amos) en Un tipo rudo 3 (2015) * Ratchit (Ian Reddington) en El misterioso secreto de la caja de Midas (2014) * Dr. Kelp (Colin Mochrie) en Beethoven y el tesoro del pirata (2014) * Abuelo Cliff (Richard Jones) en Boyhood: Momentos de una vida (2014) * Juez Warren (Ken Howard) en El juez (2014) * Pequeño John (Shawn Fitzgibbon) en El justiciero (2014) * Sr. Rivetti (Chance Kelly) en Tortugas Ninja (2014) * Dr. List (Henry Goodman) en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) * Sam (Jerry Adler) en Recuerda este domingo (2013) * Dr. William Bowman (Philip Baker Hall) en Malas palabras (2013) * Jonus Ray (John McConnell) (versión 20th Century Fox) / Bartolomeo (John C. Klein) (versión Buena Vista) en 12 años esclavo (2013) * Lewis Habberman (Stephen Root) en El llanero solitario (2013) * André Pinget (Niels Arestrup) en Perder la razón (2012) * Senador Bluff Wade (Wayne Duvall) en Lincoln (2012) * Hombre (Phil Hendrie) en Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) * Padre Shakalu (Abdoulaye NGom) en Ése es mi hijo (2012) * Abuelo Harold (Michael Ensign) en Eternamente comprometidos (2012) * Capitán Camp (J.K. Simmons) en Contrabando (2012) * Monseñor Forcade (Rufus) en El milagro de Lourdes (2011) * Peabo Bryson / J. Randy Taraborrelli en Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) * John R (Richard Goteri) en Setup (2011) * Lester (Stephen Henderson) en Robo en las alturas (2011) * Capitán naval (Michael Ironside) en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) * Cosmonauta Dimitri (Elya Baskin) en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) * Warden Parks (Patrick Lyster) en Death Race 2: La leyenda de Frankenstein (2011) * Sheriff Pruitt (Brett Rice) en Súper 8 (2011) * Liu Yu-Tian (Anthony Wong Chau-Sang) en La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) * Walter Weed (Tom Berenger) en La última carta 2: El baile de los asesinos (2010) * Dodo (Michael Gough) en Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) * Sir John Talbot (Anthony Hopkins) en El hombre lobo (2010) *Winston Churchill (Rod Taylor) en Bastardos sin gloria (2009) * Carl Goelder (Kevin McNally) en Operación Valquiria (2009) * General Munson (Stephen Leeder) en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Monseñor Godlewski (Paul Freeman) en Hijos de la guerra (2009) * Periodista (Mark Docherty) en El arte de matar 2: La traición (2008) * Palmer (David Rasche) en Quémese después de leerse (2008) * Voces adicionales en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) (versión Warner) * Jon Kirshenbaum (Gerry Becker) en Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) * Vadim Nezhinski (Alex Veadov) en La noche es nuestra (2007) * Ivan Yugorsky (John Noble) en El día del crimen (2006) * Anciano / Doctor (Karl Johnson) en El ilusionista (2006) * Sr. Ramón (Enrique Muñoz) en Nacho Libre (2006) * Lord Lyman (Julian Glover) en Amor y muerte (2006) * Sr Boswell (Brian Goodman) en Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) * Capitán Sam McKeon (Tom Butler) en Serpientes a bordo (2006) * Fields (Jude Ciccolella) en Las torres gemelas (2006) * Leonidas (Meat Loaf) en Venganza de sangre (2005) * Sr. Branch (Ralph Alderman) en Golpe de suerte (2005) * Dr. Wonka (Christopher Lee) en Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate (2005) * Sr. Pullman (Barry Corbin) en Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) * General Shepherd (Ed Lauter) en Invasión 2: El héroe de la federación (2004) * Salanio (John Sessions) en El mercader de Venecia (2004) * Rey Herodes (Philip Dunbar) en Judas (2004) * Frank Castle Sr. (Roy Scheider) en El castigador (2004) * Capitán Mifune (Nathaniel Lees) en Matrix revoluciones (2003) * Bane (Ian Bliss) / Agente Jhonson (Daniel Bernhardt) en Matrix recargado (2003) * Dr. Campbell (Tom Butler) en Freddy contra Jason (2003) * Harry Zordich (David Parker) en Robando la navidad (2003) * General Ross (Sam Elliott) en Hulk (2003) * Robert Brewster (David Andrews) en Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas (2003) * Rowland (Peter Boyle) en Las aventuras de Pluto Nash (2002) * Sacerdote (Ron Harper) / Lowell Thomas en noticias para cine (sólo voz) en Pearl Harbor (2001) * Sargento de policía (Kevin McClarnon) en Los visitantes (2001) * Cuadro (Miles Richardson) en Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (2001) * Kasuhiro Takanawa "La Cebra" (Yoshi Oida) en Un policía francés en Japón (2001) * Wade (Leon Rippy) en El ataque de las arañas (2001) * Carl Henry (Burt Reynolds) en Alta velocidad (2001) (2ª versión) * Sr. Turner (Richard Schiff) en Mi nombre es Sam (2001) * Sam Morgan (Cliff Bemis) en Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa (2001) * Mudduck (Ned Beatty) en Yo era una rata (2001) * Papá King (Mike Hodge) en Boycott (2001) * Jay Leno / Voz en TV (un loop) en El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2 (2000) * Doc Thompson (Henry Polic II) en El juicio del viejo Drum (2000) * Calvin Canboro (Joseph Ziegler) en Tribulación, el momento de la decisión (2000) * Robert (James Naughton) en La verdad acerca de Jane (2000) * Bob Riley (Stanley Anderson) en Mi encuentro conmigo (2000) * Embajador Mourain (Ben Kingsley) en Reglas de combate (2000) * David Nidd (Rick Demas) en Revelación, el dia de los milagros (1999) * Sr. Breen (J. Douglas Stuart) en Road Rage (1999) * Reportero (Ted Friend) en El tren atómico (1999) * Él mismo (Abbie Hoffman) en Los 60s (1999) * Monseñor (William Young) en El quinto infierno (1999) * Lider capa roja (Leon Vitali) en Ojos bien cerrados (1999) * Hosea Williams (L. Warren Young) en El día que se marchó en Selma (1999) * Alexander Dane / Dr. Lazarus (Alan Rickman) en Héroes fuera de órbita (1999) * Brutus "Brutal" Howell (David Morse) en Milagros inesperados (1999) * Gerente del hotel / Vendedor (Ritchie Singer) en Ciudad en tinieblas (1998) * Skep Devers (John Roselius) en Con Air: Riesgo en el aire (1998) * Alguacil (Danny Darst) en El engaño (1998) * Piloto F-16 (William T. Smith) en Armageddon (1998) * Capitán Harold Barnes (Peter Coyote) en La esfera (1998) * Jim Kalla (James Earl Jones) en La Segunda Guerra Civil (1997) * Juez Marshall Stevens (Jason Bernard) en Mentiroso, Mentiroso (1997) * Elmer (Larry Drake) en Bean: El nombre del desastre (1997) * Alguacil en Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1997) * Policía en conducto de ventilación (Sam Douglas) / Voces adicionales en El quinto elemento (1997) * Roger Trilling (Colin Fox) en La luz del día (1996) * Presidente de los Estados Unidos (Cliff Robertson) en Escape de Los Ángeles (1996) * Presentación / Voces adicionales en Primer impacto (1996) * Trowbridge Bowers (Harve Presnell) en Un elefante llamado Vera (1996) * Branch Rickey (Edward Herrmann) en El alma del juego (1996) * Dr. Botkin (David Warner) en Rasputín (1996) * Maestro Tchi (Chang Ching Peng Chaplin) / Cantinero (Gordon Masten) en The Quest (1996) (3ª versión) * Secretario de Defensa Charles White (Len Cariou) en Momento crítico (1996) * Sr. Ortega (Marcelo Tubert) en Terror bajo la tierra 2 (1996) (Redoblaje) * Lord Chamberlain (Martin Matthews) en El regreso de Annie (1995) * Timothy Taylor (Dean O'Gorman) en Bonjour Timothy (1995) * Sr. Smith (Christopher Walken) en Nick of Time (1995) * Lector de noticias (Dennis Richmond) / Cocinero en TV en El imitador (1995) * Gabriel Marie (Serge Merlin) en La ciudad de los niños perdidos (1995) * Doc Hakings (Gary Busey) en Cacería sangrienta (1994) * Albert (Ardon Bess) en Juicio por jurado popular (1994) * Noah Banes (Frank Langella) en Junior (1994) * Santos (Mike Moroff) en El regreso de los muertos vivientes: Parte III (1993) * Voz en TV en Una novia sin igual (1993) * Fotógrafo (Arnold Stang) en Daniel el travieso (1993) (doblaje original) * Reverendo Hollings (John Bennes) en Los niños del maíz 2: El sacrificio final (1993) * Barrington Coolidge (Winston Stona) / Inserto final en Jamaica bajo cero (1993) * Capitán Quiggle (Ed Lauter) en True Romance (1993) * Narrador de juego de Baseball en 3 ninjas al rescate (1993) * Capitán Healy (Steve Kahan)/ Líder de escuadrón (Paul Perri) en El Demoledor (1993) * Reportero (John Drummond) / Copeland (Eddie Bo Smith Jr.) / Voces adicionales en El fugitivo (1993) * Señor Smith (Eric Poppick) y Reportero canal 13 (Rick Plastina) en Héroe accidental (1992) * Comisionado James Gordon (Pat Hingle) en Batman regresa (1992) (doblaje original/redoblaje) * General (Lieh Lo) en Supercop (1992) * Embajador Klingon (John Schuck) en Star Trek 6: La tierra desconocida (1991) * Estudiante de literatura en Mi primer beso (1991) (doblaje original) * Insertos en El vuelo del Intruso (1991) * Entrenador Ed Gennero (Héctor Elizondo) en El gran pelotazo (1991) * Lawrence Tibbett (Joe Baker) / Voces adicionales en Bugsy (1991) * Edmund Edwards (Garry Marshall) en Como en las telenovelas (1991) * Jimmy Cavello (Marco St. John) en Estado de gracia (1990) * Lyle Furgeson (Bruce Jarchow) / Cura en cementerio (Sam Tsoutsouvas) en Ghost: La sombra del amor (1990) * Comandante "Tommy" Thompson (Anthony Peck) en La caza del Octubre Rojo (1990) * Paddy (Denys Hawthorne) / Todd (Mark La Mura) en La casa rusa (1990) * Orador (Bill Bernstein) en Crímenes y pecados (1989) * Harry Doyle (Bob Uecker) en Las ligas mayores (1989) * Mayordomo (Vernon Dobtcheff) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (redoblaje) * Profesor de Finanzas (Paul Benedict) y Voces adicionales en Coctel (1989) (redoblaje) * Teniente Bardolph (Richard Briers) en Enrique V (1989) * Walter Boyett (J.C. Quinn) en Turner & Hooch (1989) (Doblaje original) * Lucas Budlong (Joseph Maher) en Mi novia es una extraterrestre (1988) (redoblaje) * Insertos en Bota a mamá del tren (1987) * Payne (Jack Kehoe) / Voces adicionales en Los Intocables (1987) * Cirujano en Obsesión fatal (1986) * Dud (Grady Mathews) y Voces adicionales en El color del dinero (1986) * Frank Walker (Richard Libertini) en Fletch, el extraordinario (1984) (redoblaje) * Primer anunciador en Perfección (1985) * Berlin Hughes (James T. Callaghan) en La cama ardiente (1984) * Comisario Frank (Scott Brady) en Gremlins (1984) (redoblaje) * Silas Scrooge (Nigel Davenport) en Un cuento de Navidad (1984) * Jim Fanning (Douglas Wilmer) / Insertos en 007: Contra Octopussy (1983) * Oficial imperial en Star Wars episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi (1983) (redoblaje) * Locutor de radio (Harry Maurer) en Ángel de venganza (1981) * Boba Fett (Jeremy Bulloch) / Almirante Ozzel (Michael Sheard) en Star Wars episodio V: El imperio contraataca (1980) (redoblaje) * Reportero #2 (Christopher Muncke) / Reportero #3 (Harry Ditson) / Voz en TV en El nacimiento de los Beatles (1979) * Lugarteniente General Corman (G.D. Spradlin) en Apocalypse Now (1979) (redoblaje) * Voceador del parque #2 (sólo voz) en KISS contra los fantasmas del parque (1978) * Ángel guardián (Buck Henry) en El cielo puede esperar (1978) * Ezra Lieberman (Laurence Olivier) en Los niños de Brasil (1978) (redoblaje) * Dueño de la cantina (Ted Burnett) y Voz en estrella de la muerte en Star Wars episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza (1977) (redoblaje) * Narrador del programa de TV sobre lo paranormal en El exorcista II: El hereje (1977) * Max Schumacher (William Holden) en Poder que mata (1976) * Morello (Warren J. Kemmerling) en El engaño (1975) * Henry (Joe Kapp) en Un tren del infierno (1975) * Abogado del primer equipo (Raymond Bailey) en La pandilla de cupido motorizado (1974) * Jefe indio (Mel Brooks) en Locuras en el Oeste (1974) * Oscar (Murray Moston) en Mean Streets (1973) (1ª versión) * Jefe de policía (John Larch) en Harry el Sucio (1971) (redoblaje Netflix) * Voces adicionales en Belleza negra (1971) * Maddow (Russell Thorson) en La marca de la horca (1968) (doblaje original) * Policía #1 (Grant Taylor) en Cinco millones de años a la Tierra (1967) * Narrador (Paul Frees) / presentación e insertos en El enfermero (1964) * Kerim Bey (Pedro Armendáriz) en 007: Desde Rusia con amor (1963) (redoblaje) *Crixo (John Ireland) en Espartaco (1960) (redoblaje) * Miembro del Club Reforma (A.E. Matthews) y Miembro del Club Reforma en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) * Jaker en Stone (2010) (3ª versión) * Voz en off de un comercial de TV en Actividad paranormal 2 (2010) * Anunciador del rodeo en El destino de un cowboy (2001) * Actor en TV en El fin del mundo (2001) * Henry en Posesiones terrenales (1999) * Voces adicionales en Sicario: Día del Soldado (2018) * Voces adicionales en Hasta el último hombre (2016) * Voces adicionales en Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) * Voces adicionales en Asalto a la mafia (2014) * Voces adicionales en Una familia peligrosa (2013) * Voces adicionales en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Voces adicionales en Hada por accidente (2010) * Voces adicionales en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) * Voces adicionales en Magdalena: De la vergüenza a la libertad (2007) * Voces adicionales en El día después de mañana (2004) * Voces adicionales en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) * Voces adicionales en El concurso del millón (2003) * Voces adicionales en Nancy Drew (2002) * Voces adicionales en Amélie (2001) * Voces adicionales en Bebés traviesos (2001) * Voces adicionales en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) * Voces adicionales en Rescatista de un criminal (2000) * Voces adicionales en Cupido motorizado (1997) * Voces adicionales en Celtic Pride (1996) * Voces adicionales en Algo muy personal (1996) * Voces adicionales en Terreno salvaje (1994) * Voces adicionales en Doc Hollywood (1991) (doblaje original) * Voces adicionales en El inquilino (1976) * Voces adicionales en La batalla de Inglaterra (1969) * Nazorine en El Padrino (1972) (redoblaje) Series animadas Tom Kenny * Chester (1ª voz) en KND: Los chicos del barrio * Viejo Rivers en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios Kevin Michael Richardson * General George S. Patton en El escuadrón del tiempo * Maurice en Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Maurice en Viva el Rey Julien John DiMaggio * Sargento Jeremy en Johnny Bravo * Bing en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po Otros * Sr. Hack en Monster High * Dr. giliman en Hotel Transylvania: La serie * Pescadín/Pecesín en Max Steel (2013) * Juez Roy Spleen / Mago / Gepetto / Voces adicionales en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Dr. Octopus en Spider-Man * Aldermach Maggotbone en Ugly Americans * Sam Jillius en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Ardilla en Hora de aventura * Pops / Papá del pequeño Timmy / Juez / Voces adicionales en Johnny Bravo * Humberto el duende en Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar * Imhotep en La momia * Abuelo en Caillou * Sambiglión en Sandokán * Megatron en Beast Machines * Herman / Voces adicionales en Nico * Krusty / Dr. Hibbert / Lou / Senador Shady Bird Johnson (Texano Rico) / Voces Adicionales en Los Simpson (temporadas 10 a la 15) * Padre de Benson / Jan el tapizador en Un show más * Louie (temp. 3-) en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Lester / Policia Koala / Santa Claus / Michael Crane / Voces diversas en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * Jumba en ¡Stitch! * Sr. Camacho en ¡Oye Arnold! * Pirata con sombrero en Mike, Lu y Og * Capitán en Thomas y sus amigos * Monstruo del Pantano (última temporada, un ep.) en Coraje, el perro cobarde * Guillermo González Jr. adulto de carne y hueso (último ep.) en KND: Los chicos del barrio * Enoch (1ª voz) en Ben 10 * Dr. Animo / Lord Garr (ep. 11) / Rook Da (ep. 16) en Ben 10: Omniverse *Dr. Animo en Ben 10 (2016) * Líder en Los Vengadores: los héroes más poderosos del planeta * Glenn / Lars en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo * Árbol / Voces diversas en Chowder * Rey Gnomo en Los niños de Oz * General Thorton en Big Guy y Rusty el niño robot * Voces diversas en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios * Crawdad Mike / Del Stone / Ingeniero Sam / Capitán Guzmán / Bob Taylor / fantasma del baseball / Voces diversas en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? * Voces diversas en Padre de familia * Voces diversas en Glenn Martin, dentista * Voces diversas en South Park (temporadas 1-2, doblaje mexicano) Anime Junpei Takiguchi * Gran Patriarca en Dragon Ball Z * Gran Patriarca en Dragon Ball Z Kai * Abdullah en La máquina del tiempo * Musashi Miyamoto (ep. 39) en Dr. Slump Masashi Hirose * Presidente en Blue Seed * Maestro en Espíritu de lucha Shōzō Iizuka * Jefe de Policía en Burn Up * Jumba en ¡Stitch! Tesshō Genda * Kurt von Rudersdorf en Saga of Tanya the Evil * Coronel Mutō en Joker Game Otros * Locutor de los partidos (voz base) en Supercampeones * Rumbs en La visión de Escaflowne * Seitaro Sakaki en Patlabor * Dragoon en Monster Rancher * Wattson (1ª voz) / Archie en Pokémon * Profesor Ochanomizu (O Shei) en Astroboy (2003) * General Yellow / Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball * Alcalde de Ciudad Satán / Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z * Mushin / Voces adicionales en Inuyasha * Gozaburo Kaiba en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Pagos (primera voz), Sirviente de Drampira (primera voz), Jefe Bully de la Preparatoria (primera voz), Asaltante de bancos y Periodista pelirrojo (Ep. 31 y 38), y Conductor del Mundo Salvaje (ep. 16) en Dr. Slump * Zile Zazic en Meteoro: La Nueva Generación * Kabu en Kirby * Paz en Corrector Yui * Tercer Hoshikage en Naruto * Worton Ventus en Bakugan * Entrenador Harada en Slam Dunk * Vasallo (ep. 1) / Lord Sheng (ep. 3) / Líder de la revuelta (ep. 4) / Terrateniente Li Shin (ep. 6) / Voces adicionales en Soul Hunter * Gordon / Pao Pu-Zi / Voces adicionales en Cowboy Bebop * Supervisor de la obra en Blue Seed * Miyagi en Megalo Box. Películas animadas Audu Paden * Sr. Hack en Monster High: Amor monstruoso * Sr. Hack en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa * Sr. Hack en Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror * Sr. Hack en Monster High: 13 Deseos Cedric the Entertainer * Maurice en Madagascar * Maurice en Madagascar 2 * Maurice en Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos Stacy Keach * Skipper Riley en Aviones * Skipper Riley en Aviones 2: Equipo de Rescate Otros * Júpiter en Isla de perros (2018) * Padre de Bo en La estrella de Belén * Padre de la novia en El profeta * Carl en Turbo * Tren de carga (Rodney Saulsberry) en La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo (2011) * General en Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos * Papá Noel (Tom Hanks) en El Expreso Polar * El hombre numero 9 en Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde * Chunk en Toy Story 3 * Cabo Josh Coolant en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas * Lou Lo Duca en Bee Movie: La historia de una abeja * Finis Everglot en El cadáver de la novia * Sargento en Valiant * Quincy Jones en Fantasía 2000 * Yar en Dinosaurio * Tímido en Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos (redoblaje de 2001) * L.B. Mammoth en Los gatos no bailan * Abuelito en Caillou celebra la Navidad (2003) * Turaga Dume en Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru-Nui (2005) * George Wolfsbottom en Clifford, el gran perro colorado: La película (2004) * Strakk en Bionicle: Renace la Leyenda (2008) * Voces adicionalss en Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños * Viejo Joe en Un cuento de Navidad, la película (2001) * Coronel Rimfire en El vuelo al mundo de Piolín (2000) * El poderoso tuerto en El zapatero y la princesa (Versión VHS) (1993) * Voces adicionales en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón * Soldado imperial en Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! * Padre de Cera (Topsy) en La tierra antes del tiempo V: La isla misteriosa * Iguanadon / Kosh / Hypacrosaurus en La tierra antes del tiempo III: El tiempo de la gran entrega * Voces adicionales en Una familia espacial * Oficial Matute en Don Gato y su pandilla en Beverly Hills * Mosca quejándose por su dinero (Joe Ranft) y Insecto autobús en Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura Películas de anime Osamu Saka * Seitaro Sakaki en Patlabor: La película * Seitaro Sakaki en Patlabor 2: La película Otros * Straight en One Piece Gold: La película * Locutor de los partidos en Supercampeones: El reto europeo * Locutor de los partidos en Supercampeones: La venganza * Locutor de los partidos en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana * Locutor de los partidos en Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil * Agente de la Interpol en Street Fighter II: La película (1994) * Compañero de Ken en Techno Police 21C (1982) Cortos/Especiales animados Cedric the Entertainer * Maurice en Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor (2013) * Maurice en Feliz Madagascar (2009) Otros * Skipper Riley (Stacy Keach) en Vita-Minabono (2014) * Anunciador Cub (Neil Crone) en Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate (corto "Mate Monster Truck") (2008) Series de TV * Adrian (André Tardieu) en Huge in France: Anónimo otra vez * Worf (Michael Dorn) (2ª voz) en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación * Detective Vince Korzac (Bruce McGill) en Rizzoli y Isles * Capitán Leland Stottlemayer (Ted Levine) en Monk * Ecliptor (Lex Lang) en Power Rangers: En el Espacio * Sidney Greene (Michael Lerner) en Glee: Buscando la fama (2013) * Él mismo (David Patrick Columbia) en Chica indiscreta (2012) * Roy (Kevin Brief) en Lindas mentirosas (2011) * Arthur Petrelli (Robert Forster) en Héroes (2007-2008) * Miguel Sandoval en Medium * Zach Grenier en Touching Evil * Ethan Miller en Smallville * Abuelo Waffles en Zeke y Luther * Lost ** Mark Hutton (Tim Halligan) (1ª temporada, ep. 12) ** Sargento (Graham McTavish) (4ª temporada, ep. 77) ** Padre Suárez (Juan Carlos Cantu) (6ª temporada, ep. 112) * Director Strickland en Estoy en la banda * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * Voces varias en MacGyver * Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami * Voces adicionales en Par de Reyes * Miguel Angel en Los inventores (Capítulo "Galileo, en los hombros de gigantes") * Nino Schibetta ( Tony Musante ) en OZ * Voces diversas en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo * Narrador (Rod Serling) (redoblaje de algunos episodios) en La dimensión desconocida Miniseries * Dios en Los diez mandamientos (2006) * Leñador ciego (James Cosmo) en El décimo reino (2000) * Voces adicionales en Moisés (1974) Documentales * Juez en Paraíso perdido: Los homicidios de los niños de Robin Hills * Gregory en Hospital Psiquiátrico Bellevue: Por dentro * Jerry Orbach en Despertando a la bella durmiente * Gary Schwartz en America undercover: Life after life * Voces adicionales en Luz blanca, lluvia negra * Narrador en La Virgen de Guadalupe (documental para Discovery Channel, emitido el 12 de diciembre del 2011 a razón del festejo del "Día de la Virgen" en México) * Ron Shelton en Losers Telenovelas brasileñas Lima Duarte * Senador Victório Vianna en Puerto de los Milagros * Miguel María Coelho en El sabor de la pasión * Alfonso Lambertini en El color del pecado * Murat Güney en Bellísima * Bento (3ª fase) en Amazonia * Viriato en Deseo prohibido * Shankar Sundrani en India, una historia de amor * Coronel Max en Río del destino Paulo César Grande * Severino Ramos Bandeira en Vidas en juego * Bernardo Ramos en ¡Victoria! * Haniel en Josué, la tierra prometida Nelson Xavier * Sebastián Ferreira da Silva en Señora del destino * Santiago en América (participación especial) Sebastião Vasconcelos * Tío Abdul en El clon * Felício en La mestiza Otros * Sr. Chico (Jonas Mello) en La esclava Isaura * Augusto (Carlos Vereza) en Niña moza * Jonathan (John Herbert) en Terra Esperanza * Gonzaga (Marcos Caruso) en Presencia de Anita * Carlos Laranjeira (Paulo Hesse) en Paraíso tropical * Waldemar Nascimento (Fulvio Stefanini) en Dos caras * Señor Wilson (Luiz Serra) en La vida sigue Series web * Voces adicionales en Los guerreros valientes Videojuegos Jamie Alcroft * General Victor Hoffman en Gears of War * General Victor Hoffman en Gears of War 2 * General Victor Hoffman en Gears of War 3 Otros * Dr. Ludvig Maxis en Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 Agradecimientos * Salvador Nájar - Foto tomada de su cuenta de Facebook. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010